Libro 4: Balance
by AlineG
Summary: SPOILER. LIBRO 4: Luego de lo que le sucedió a Korra con el veneno de el Loto Rojo, ella tiene que lograr salir adelante de todo lo que le esta sucediendo pero el mundo no se paraliza por lo que le esta pasando, sino que se inicia una revolución y el Avatar tiene que actuar rápido. Korra tiene que encontrar nuevamente el balance en el mundo. Lo bueno es que no esta sola.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Korra seguía mirando por la ventana a los nuevos maestros aires que habían llegado a ciudad república. Tenzin los miraba con una sonrisa y a su lado estaba Jinora, quien se encontraba seria, seguramente para no mostrar su timidez ante sus primeros alumnos.

La morocha bajo la mirada apenada y suspiro, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no llorar pero le era imposible. Se sentía apenada con todo lo que paso, no podía evitar no hacerlo. El avatar korra había pasado por malas situaciones, cuando Amón le quito sus poderes, que nadie crea en ella, que aun con los cuatro elementos no pueda defender a las personas que ama pero lo peor de todo lo que ocurrió en estos meses fue quedarse sin movilidad en las piernas… Había sido muy duro para ella, demasiado. Todavía no lograba superarlo aunque nadie podía pedirle más, solo habían transcurrido semanas desde su lucha con Zaheer.

-Korra –llamo una voz con miedo atrás suyo que la hizo reaccionar. No tardo en reconocer quien era, se trataba de Kya. Ella tenía una voz tan desilusionadora como el resto de las personas al verla, y Korra lo sabía, por eso que intentaba estar alejada de todos.

-¿Si? –contesto el joven Avatar como pudo y giro lentamente su silla para mirarla un poco de costado.

-Ya podrías ir a despedirte –indico con una falsa sonrisa- nos iremos en una hora.

-Si –fue la única contestación que obtuvo.

Kya se quedó mirando un poco más a la joven Avatar y sin esperar más salió de la habitación. Desde que se enteró del problema de Korra intento curarla o ayudarla pero le era imposible. Hacían distintas sesiones y, lo que más le costaba admitir a la hija de Aang era el simple hecho que se había rendido. No porque no se quería hacerlo más, sino porque ahora su madre, Katara, se encargaría de cuidar a la joven avatar después de todo ella era la mejor curandera y usaría lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a Korra, incluso una técnica prohibida por ella misma.

Cuando Korra escucho los pasos de Kya suspiro, no le gustaba que las personas que la querían o se preocupaban por ella la vean triste pero no podía fingir algo que claramente no era. Giro por completo su silla de rueda y se asusto al ver a alguien en su habitación. Claro que esa fue la primera reacción, porque luego solto el aire contenido, pero aun asi estaba perpleja por la presencia de él.

-No sabia que te irias.

-Lo comento Tenzin en la noche hace unos días, Mako –contesto la morocha- de hecho, hace unas semanas.

-¿Y Cómo es que lo sabes si no bajas a cenar? –cuestiono el maestro fuego aun apoyado contra la pared en la entrada del dormitorio de Korra.

-Pensé que no recordabas –murmuro Korra con la ceja levantada.

Ambos se quedaron callados y el silencio inundo la habitación. Mako, con sus ojos ambar, miraba fijamente a la joven mientras que ella solo dirigía su vista al techo o a cualquier punto de la habitación en donde él no estuviera.

-¿Qué quieres Mako? –pregunto ella de golpe.

-Ver como te encuentras antes de viajar y…

-¡De maravilla! –lo corto Korra moviendo los brazos exageradamente como ella siempre solía hacer.

-¿Estas bromeando? –grito Mako y cerro la puerta de golpe- No puedes andar tratando a todos asi, Korra.

-¿Asi, como? –pregunto con la voz elevada.

-Como lo estas haciendo, queremos ayudarte y tu solo… te enojas ¡Eres inmadura!

-¿Disculpa? –grito ella.

-Asami nos conto como la trataste ayer, Jinora no esta mejor, Kya no tiene la culpa de lo que te paso y tu… ¡Solo te desquitas con nosotros! ¡Nadie tiene la culpa de  
que estes asi!

-Yo nunca dije lo contrario…

-Actuas de esa manera –la corto el pelinegro- ya se que estas pasando por un momento duro pero simplemente no puedes actuar como si te estuvieras muriendo.

-¡Pues asi me siento! –chillo Korra con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando no podía mover mis piernas? –pregunto- ¿Entiendes mi dolor, Mako? ¡No, nadie  
lo hace! ¡Soy el avatar! ¿Cómo puedo ser útil si simplemente no puedo moverme?

-No sabemos si es para siempre.

-¿Y si lo es?

-No seas negativa.

-¡No pueden seguir escondiéndome y esperar que el mundo piense que podre ayudarlos siempre porque… -dudo- ¡no es asi!

-¡Encontraremos una salida! –grito Mako- ¿Qué piensas que hubiera sido mejor? ¿Morir?

-¡Si! –grito Korra- no puedo estar sentada cuando se que tengo que proteger a los demás, es mi trabajo, soy el avatar y ahora… -miro para abajo- simplemente soy  
nadie.

Mako se acercó hasta ella y se agacho para quedar a la misma altura.

-Todos sufrimos por lo que te paso, Korra –indico mirándola fijamente a los ojos- tu… no estas sola, tienes a tus padres, a tenzin, pemma, a mi…

Y sin decir mas la beso en la frente, para luego salir de la habitación.

Cuando Korra escucho el portazo que dio Mako comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba que él la vea triste o simplemente débil, aguanto todo lo que pudo para  
que las lágrimas no cayeran e incluso esas ganas incontrolables de arrojarse a el y besarlo.

Solto un grito y golpeo con ambas manos la silla. Su respiración era cortada y se mordia el labio de los nervios que tenia. Le dolia, le dolia saber que capaz nunca seria  
hacer la misma. Pero Korra podía cambiar, ella hizo que el mundo sea diferente y tendría que hacer lo mismo con si misma.

Se tomo fuertemente de la silla para levantar un poco el cuerpo y al hacer el minimo de altura se cayo, golpeándose contra el frio piso.

-¡Ah! –chillo- ¡Mako! –grito llorando- ¡Kya! ¡Asami! ¡Alguien, por favor!

Korra cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para que no la escucharan sufrir mas de lo que ya lo hacia.

* * *

-Madre –hablo Tenzin- ¿Crees correcto que Korra se vaya contigo?

Katara asintió.

-Si –contesto- en la tribu agua del norte tendre a muchos curanderos para ayudarme y… probaremos distintas técnicas con ella.

El maestro aire suspiro.

-No quiero que la ilusiones si no estas segura.

-Nunca le dare la espalda a alguien que me necesita –dijo firmamente Katara y luego sonrio débilmente- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el hecho de que me lleve a Korra? No has dejado ese tema desde que llegue hace unas horas y quiero hablar con Jinora, ver a…

-Estoy preocupado –la corto de pronto su hijo- Se que muchos pertenecen al Loto Rojo y no quiero que le pase nada a Korra.

Katara coloco su mano en el hombro de el.

-Eso no pasara –indico- pensaran bien su ataque, no se arriesgaran y nosotros tampoco.

-Nosotros cuidaremos de ella –intervino una voz potente en la habitación y al girarse madre e hijo pudieron ver que se trataba nada mas que el nieto de Zuko.

-General Iroh –saludo Tenzin- me sorprende verlo por aquí ¿vino a acompañar a Korra?

-Si –contesto educadamente- ire con tu hermano, Bumi. Pero esa no es mi principal razón por la que vine.

-¿Y cual es?

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre el Loto Rojo, como sabe mi madre es el señor del fuego y con mi familia no queremos que tenga el mismo destino que la reina tierra.

-Eso no pasara –intervino Katara- Korra, como el Avatar, encontrara el balance necesario para devolverle el equilibro al mundo.

*** Meses después ***

* * *

¿Que les parece? Termine de ver el 3 libro de Korra y tenia una idea para seguir con la historia. Si les gusto o algo subire mas capitulos.

Espero que les guste y si es o no asi, por favor comenten. Me gusta saber que opinan de lo que escribo.

PD: ¿que les parecio el final?


	2. Chapter 2

_Primero quería comentar que en mi historia Jinora tiene 14 y Kai 15. Siempre pensé que ella tenia esa edad y bueno, lo escribí pensando eso aunque ahora ya se que tiene doce._

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron, comentaron y pusieron en fav /follows, me alegró mucho que les haya gustado y tambien vi que muchos pensaban como yo respecto al final. luego de ver como termino, y saber que faltaria mucho, no podia no escribir nada._

* * *

Lo único que se escuchaba en la clase de Tenzin eran los ronquidos por parte de su hermano, Bumi. Nadie podía culparlo, porque no era el único. No es que el hijo menor del avatar Aang sea mal maestro, pero simplemente era aburrido escuchar las mismas historias todas las clases.

Algunos dormían, otros pocos nuevos estudiantes escuchaban atentos la explicación mientras que Kai no aguantaba la emoción que tenia. Desde hace semanas estaba esperando ansioso este día. Sentía como las piernas le temblaban pero no sabia que hacer ni en que posición ponerse para poder aguantar lo poco que le quedaba de la "entretenida" lección.

-¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! –contesto levantando la mano uno de los veinte muchachos que se encontraban ahí.

-Excelente… ¿Cuál es tu…

-¿Por qué nosotros estamos aquí y no en templo aire del oeste? –pregunto de golpe.

Tenzin tomo aire y lo largo de una manera lenta para calmarse, esa pregunta se la habían repetido muchas veces esta semana pero la diferencia notoria era que ahora no lo hacia Kai. El muchacho, había estado muy desconcertado cuando avisaron que se separarían para entrenar y quería ir a toda costa hacia el templo aire del oeste pero no pudo ser.

-Nos pareció una gran idea, luego de que llegaran los nuevos maestros, hacer una separación –comenzó a explicar y luego levanto el dedo indicando, algo típico en él- porque de esta manera todos aprenderían lo que necesitaban y en menos tiempo para…

-Reconformar toda la nación del aire –termino Kai al mismo tiempo. El muchacho suspiro y ante la mirada de su maestro rápidamente añadió, nervioso, mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Es que lo ha dicho muchas veces…

-Igual, esto terminara pasando tarde o temprano –explico Tenzin tras un largo suspiro- los monjes se separaran y eso no puede cambiarse.

-¡Pero no es justo que se hayan ido y nosotros estemos aquí! –Habló Meelo- Eso es trampa, Rohan fue también con ellas.

-¿Tu querías cuidar a tu hermano?

-Claro que no, papá –indico el niño sacando la lengua y luego cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo se que estamos todos nerviosos por que hoy llegaran pero hay que tener calma y…

-Señor, Tenzin –lo interrumpieron.

-Un segundo…

-Pero, señor

-¿Qué es tan importante? –grito de golpe y automáticamente se puso colorado, como cada vez que se enojaba.

-Ya llegaron –hablo el estudiante señalando la ventana.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kai de golpe y rápidamente se asomo por la ventana. Cuando noto como muchas maestras bajaban de la aeronave- ¡Llegaron! –sentencio a sus compañeros y luego, rápidamente, comenzó una carrera hacia la entrada del templo.

-Pueden irse –indico Tenzin a su clase, y salió tan emocionado como alguno de sus alumnos pero aun así intento disimularlo. Hacia unos pocos meses, dos para ser exactos, desde que Pema se había marchado para ver como estaban las cosas en el templo aire del norte. Según su esposa, era mucho trabajo para Jinora, con solo catorce años, pero Tenzin sabia que lo único que podía sacarla de quicio era su hermana, Ikki, aunque seguramente su hija mayor se las arreglaría, de eso no tenia ninguna duda.

Mientras algunos estudiantes se empujaban para bajar, Kai sonreía satisfecho al escuchar sus quejas. El pasillo era muy estrecho y no podían pasar más de a tres uno al lado del otro.

De un segundo a otro, se paso rápido por su emoción, Kai llego a la entrada del templo y una vez que atravesó la puerta principal no tardo en divisar a esa persona que tanto había esperado, y se quedo quieto observando con una sonrisa.

-¡Kai! –exclamo la muchacha muy legre cuando se percató de la presencia de su amigo, quien tenia una expresión de felicidad tanto como la de ella.

La castaña comenzó a caminar de una manera rápida hasta llegar a su lado, y una vez que estuvieron a centímetros, ella se arrojó a sus brazos abrazándolo.

-Me alegra de verde Jinora –murmuro el moreno.

Su demostración de afecto no duro mucho, sino unos pocos segundos antes de que los dos se separan. Ambos no dejaban de sonreír, mientras que se miraban el uno al otro. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se veían y algunos cambios eran más notorios que otros. Pero, además del poco cabello que tenia Jinora, lo que mas sorprendió a Kai fue el hecho de su ropa. Parecía mas un traje de guerra que de una maestra aire, aun así le sentaba muy bien y la hacia parecer mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era.

-Te extrañaba –dijo Jinora con una sonrisa y recibió un abrazo en respuesta.

-Yo también a ti –contesto él- Me gusta tu cabello y tu ropa… aunque me parece que no es precisamente para enseñar.

La sonrisa de Jinora cambio y se acerco más a su lado. Lo tomo de la mano y bajo la mirada avergonzada, para que Kai no la vea colorada pero lo que no se había dado cuenta es que su amigo se encontraba como ella.

-Acompáñame a saludar a mi padre –hablo ella y luego comenzó a caminar tirando de la mano de Kai- luego de que lo vea, te contare porque estoy así.

-¿Entonces… una guerra? –pregunto. Sonaba emocionado, pero no estaba feliz sino confundido. Parecía que los problemas no se acabarían por un tiempo, y la idea de separarse nuevamente de Jinora no le gustaba nada.

* * *

Trabajar en la oficina ya no se había vuelto tan cansador para Mako como en el principio. En sus primeros días, a la noche no recordaba ni su propio nombre y ni mencionar cuando se quedaba turnos extra. Pero ahora ya estaba mas acostumbrado a lo que era seguirle el ritmo a su jefa Lin Beifong, además estaba obligado a hacerlo por el simple hecho de la gran cantidad de crímenes que estaban ocurriendo en Ciudad Republica y esto no pasaba desde la llegada de Amon, en donde provoco una revolución. Ahora los ciudadanos se dividían en los que tenían miedo y quienes salían a matar.

-Mako –lo llamo su compañero de investigación- ¿podrías llevarle esto a la jefa? Me surgió un imprevisto y…

-Claro –lo corto el maestro fuego y se paro para tomar el sobre que le entregaba Shun.

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar hasta la oficina aparte que tenia Lin. Se acerco a la puerta y estaba por golpear pero de pronto escuchaba los gritos de la hija de Toph.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –Cuestiono la Jefa de Policía- ¡Esto tiene que ser un error! ¿Entonces cuando vendrá?

Al escucharla hacer esa pregunta Mako se acerco aun mas a la puerta con la esperanza de poder oír aun mas, porque sabia a quien se referían.

-Pensé que ella nos acompañaría… Si, lo se Suyin es entendible que tenga que quedarse en la tribu del agua del sur, por supuesto, es una excelente noticia por parte de ella pero esperaba que contáramos con su ayuda –hizo una pausa- arreglaremos los detalles mas tarde, si…

Mako no quiso escuchar mas la conversación que había tenido suficiente con lo que podido oír y todo era bastante claro, Korra no volvería. Este pensamiento lo tomo claramente por sorpresa, porque no lo esperaba, de hecho nunca habia querido que ella se fuera.

El maestro fuego dejo el sobre en el escritorio, al costado de la puerta, y comenzó a caminar para salir del edificio. No le importaba el desastre que armaría Lin una vez que se entere que había dejado su turno cinco horas antes, ahora solo necesitaba hablar con alguien que pudiera decirle que estaba pasando y no le mienta.

Pasó por el escritorio, tomó su campera de un tirón y siguió caminando totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Mako! ¡Mako! –escucho como lo llamaban y eso lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, parándose al instante.

-Asami –saludo el muchacho- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelinegra negó.

-Eso no importa ahora ¿Qué te paso a ti? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No, iba a ir al templo del aire… necesito saber si Bolin o alguien sabe que esta pasando.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto Asami extrañada.

-Korra –murmuro y luego suspiro- no se muy bien que ocurre pero necesito entenderlo y…

-No digas mas –lo corto haciendo una seña con la mano- te acompaño.

* * *

-¡Por favor! –Rogaba Bolin de rodillas- Hare lo que quieres si me acompañas, te lo suplico –tapo sus ojos con ambas manos de manera dramática y añadió- ¡Necesito que vengas conmigo!

-Bolin… -lo llamo una nerviosa Opal mientras intentaba que se pare pero lo que menos hacia el pelinegro era dejar su gran actuación. Al darse cuanta que no lograría mucho la muchacha suspiro- No quiero ir contigo, discúlpame.

-¿Qué? –grito alarmado el maestro tierra y casi salto de su lugar- ¿Por qué?

-Tu abuela me odia –explicó ella un poco molesta por la actitud de Yin- y no quiero ir, ya te acompañe la otra vez…

-Eso no es verdad –indicó el muchacho desconcertado.

-Claro que lo es, hasta Mako se ha dado cuenta.

Bolin suspiró y se rasco la nuca.

-Mi abuela es una gran mujer pero un poco…

-Cabezadura –murmuro Opal para si misma.

-Drástica –indicó Bolin emocionado por encontrar una palabra que creía justa. Le dedico una sonrisa a su novia y luego pregunto- ¿Me acompañaras?

Opal golpeó lentamente su frente con la mano.

-¡No!

-¿Dónde esta la chica que quería unir a su familia?

-Bolin…

-Solo quiero que mi chica me acompañe a ver a quienes quedan de mi linaje

-Pero…

-Yo también quiero a mi familia unida –gritó cubriéndose el rostro.

-¡Esta bien iré! –chilló la muchacha.

Al escuchar la decisión tomada por su novia, Bolin la abrazo fuertemente y la levanto un poco del suelo. Estaba feliz porque la había convencido y se había dado cuenta de que Varrick no le mintió cuando dijo que era un buen actor.

-Entonces vamos –dijo orgulloso y triunfador mientras le daba el brazo a Opal para que lo tomara. Ella le sonrío de una manera nerviosa y cuando estaban por empezar a caminar vieron como subían por las escaleras de una manera tosca su hermano y Asami. Al verlos, ambos pararon para acercarse a ellos.

-¿Sabes algo de Korra? –pregunto Mako sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Eehh –dudo Bolin mientras pensaba y hacia gestos con el rostro, de pronto sonrío- No –dijo y se puso serio.

Mako apretó los puños.

-¿Ninguno?

-No, yo… -comenzó a contestar Opal pero de golpe se cayó e hizo, automáticamente, una enorme sonrisa- ¡Mamá!

La muchacha fue al encuentro con Suyin quien la recibió con un abrazo.

-Bueno –dijo Mako al ver que, junto a la madre de Opal, se encontraba su hermana- Creo que podríamos tener todas las respuestas ahora.

* * *

En la habitación más alta del templo aire es donde se habían juntado para hablar. Mako se encontraba contra la pared cruzado de brazos, a su lado estaba Asami sentada y a su izquierda se encontraban Opal junto a Bolin. Los cuatro miraban, de distintas maneras a Tenzin, Suyin y Lin, porque ellos sabían claramente las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. También estaba Kai, tan impaciente como antes de que llegara su amiga porque no la había visto desde hace un rato largo y ni siquiera sabia porque se había ido puntualmente de su lado.

La puerta se abrió y por ahí pasaron Jinora y Katara. La madre de Tenzin avanzo con la ayuda de su nieta y se situaron en el centro de la sala, entre medio de los dos grupos.

-Veo que ya estamos todos –murmuro Tenzin al notar que la habitación estaba repleta de personas.

-Quiero saber que esta pasando –habló Mako- ¿Cómo es eso de que Korra no volverá?

Los mayores cambiaron una mirada rápida al escuchar lo que el joven maestro fuego acababa de preguntar. Mientras que Katara, seguida por su nieta mayor, hizo una sonrisa que no fue ignorada por Kai.

-¡No me miren como si estuviera loco! –Se quejo- ¡Te escuche cuando lo dijiste! –y automáticamente señalo a su jefa.

-Mako –interrumpió Suyin- nosotras no hablábamos del Avatar Korra.

-Lo que escuchaste era sobre Kya –aclaro Lin- ella se quedara a cargo de la tribu agua del sur mientras que Tonraq mandará en la del norte como le pertenece. Y, esta es una manera de que ambas tribus estén seguras.

-¿Y que pasara con Deska? –dijo en un susurro Bolin rápidamente al analizar todo lo que estaban diciendo.

-¿Quién? –pregunto Opal dándose vuelta para poder ver a su novio.

-Nadie –contesto nervioso.

-Sigo sin entender lo que esta pasando –hablo Mako enojado.

-Ya te dijimos lo que querías saber –respondió Lin de una manera desafiante.

El joven maestro fuego bufo. Aunque claramente le alegraba de que no estuvieran hablando de que Korra, Mako esperaba mucha mas información porque a pesar de todo lo único que se enteró era sobre Kya.

-Hay que hablar de cuando nos iremos a la nación del fuego –hablo Tenzin- uno de los posibles ataques podría allí.

-Ya he avisado al señor del fuego –habló Lin.

-Excelente –contestó el maestro aire- ahora nosotros…

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es irnos cuanto antes –intervino Katara en el discurso de su hijo, quien la miro de una manera rara cosa que a su madre llamo la atención- ¿Tenzin?

-Pensé que no vendrías con nosotros madre –intento que su voz sonara calmada pero le estaba costando un poco así que suspiro para después seguir hablando- No quiero que te pase nada y…

-Con la edad de tu hija ayude al Avatar a salvar al mundo –respondió con una sonrisa y llevando su mano al pecho- solo tengo unos años mas, además serviré de ayuda como curandera…

-¿Se van? –pregunto Kai cortando el momento familiar, había querido preguntar eso desde que vio a Jinora vestida así y todas esas actitudes raras pero solo quería negar esa posible idea.

-Nos iremos –contesto ella, atrayendo su atención- mi padre y yo elegimos un grupo reducido para que nos acompañen –tras terminar de hablar no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa.

-¿Iremos también? –pregunto Opal y obtuvo en respuesta una sonrisa de su madre.

-No me emociona mucho la idea pero –suspiro- es tu decisión, la de ustedes –dijo mirándolo a los cuatro.

-Yo… -murmuro el maestro fuego pensando.

-¿Misión? ¡Esto es excelente! –dijo emocionado pero antes de que siga hablando, Asami coloco su mano adelante suyo deteniéndolo.

-¿Quiénes nos acompañaran?

-Yo iré –contesto una voz tan conocida para los presentes. Todos miraron hacia la puerta, en donde se asomo una sombra dejándose ver quien era claramente. El Avatar Korra se encontraba, de pie, apoyada contra la pared.

-Korra –la llamo Mako con una sonrisa en su rostro, y por primera vez desde que ella se había ido, hacia cinco meses, el muchacho podía decir que estaba completamente feliz.

Ahora no le importaba nada más, tenia muchas preguntas al ver que Korra estaba bien.

Pero ahora no las quería, simplemente se acerco a ella para abrazarla como había estado esperando desde hace mucho.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece?_

_Una pregunta: ¿Cuales son sus parejas favoritas? Como se daran cuenta, Makorra y Kainora son mis favoritas, pero después de los demas soy muy variable y en cuanto hablemos de Bolin (en mi historia) tendrá un GRAN lió amoroso._


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que les guste! Gracias por leer la historia, seguirla y comentar.

¿Alguien vio el adelanto del libro cuatro? Me senti muy bien cuando le pegue que se iba de viaje.

* * *

Mako seguía rodeando con sus brazos a la muchacha y, aunque ella tardó unos segundos en devolverle el gesto, Korra lo hacia tan fuerte como él. Parece tonto pensar que un abrazo puede significar tanto para una persona, en este caso dos, pero no lo es. Después de meses de no verse, en donde hace un año eran novios, ahora se volvían a encontrar, sanos y salvos, era una razón para no separarse más.

El maestro fuego la separó un poco para mirarla. Estaba mucho más flaca, su cabello un poco más largo pero ese tono celeste en sus ojos seguía intacto como antes, lleno de vida no como esa Korra antes de irse. Aunque la diferencia más notoria era el hecho de que ella caminara. Había pasado muchas noches recordando los gritos del Avatar a la madrugada los primeros días desde la batalla con Zaheer, nunca supo con que soñaba pero debía ser muy tráumate para que luego ella no quisiera dormir.

-Estas… bien –murmuro el muchacho luego de haberla observado completamente.

Korra asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Miro hacia su derecha y se percato ahí estaba el resto del equipo Avatar. Bolin se acerco a ella, corriendo a Asami para llegar primero, y la abrazo de tal manera que la levanto del suelo.

-¡No sabes lo que te he extrañado! –Dijo casi gritando como siempre hacia, lo cual le provoco una risa a la joven Avatar- ¡Todo era tan distinto sin ti!

Bolin iba a seguir hablando pero sintió una mano en su hombro. De reojo vio que se trataba de Asami que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes. El maestro tierra la dejo en el suelo a Korra y automáticamente la no-maestra abrazo a su amiga.

-Te ves estupenda –comento la pelinegra- no se que hiciste en estos cinco meses pero te favorecieron –sonrío-

-Gracias, yo…

-Eso –interrumpió Kai a la escena de reencuentro y llamando toda la atención- ¿Cómo es que ahora estas totalmente bien?

No había que estar cerca de Korra para notar que ella estaba tensa. Sabia que muchos le iban a preguntar que era lo que había pasado en esos 150 días en la tribu del agua pero no estaba lista para hablar ahora.

-Podríamos contarles de eso luego –contesto Katara intentando sonar de una manera calmada y serena.

-Todavía no estamos todos –contesto Jinora

-Faltan mis primos –susurro Korra.

Bolin abrió los ojos como dos platos. No esperaba ver a Deska el día de hoy y menos en minutos, esa idea le aterraba pero a la vez lo llenaba de entusiasmo. Era muy raro lo que sentía por la prima de Korra, pero estaba seguro que cuando se volvieran a ver caería a sus pies… aunque eso no estaba bien, considerando que ahora salía con Opal. Todo era complicado.

-¿Estas bien? –llamo su novia.

-Si, si, si, si –exclamo rápidamente mientras asentía con la cabeza- ¿Por qué estaría mal? –pregunto Bolin mientras se iba moviendo un poco mas atrás de Opal para no ser visto.

Asami lo miro de mala manera y bufo. La muchacha se acerco a Bolin y le susurro solo para que el escuchara.

-Intenta actuar bien.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –dijo entre dientes y se alejo de Bolin, cruzando ambos brazos como hacia cada vez que estaba enojada.

Mako miro la escena tan confundido como Korra e intercambiaron una mirada rápida. La morocha iba a preguntar pero el hijo de Aang se le adelanto.

-¿Madre? –Llamó- ¿Qué paso exactamente?

Katara suspiró.

-Kya me ayudo bastante con sus técnicas de sanación y luego lo hizo tu madre –habló de golpe Korra mirando a Tenzin- con el tiempo mejore mucho mas la movilidad, fue cuestión de… días, meses.

Todos los presentes estaban callados, algunos tenían una expresión de duda en su rostro mientras la mayoría habían aceptado la historia.

-Pero… -habló Tenzin en voz alta- ¿Cómo…

El maestro aire iba a preguntar esa duda que rodeaba en su cabeza pero fue cortado con una explosión que golpeo al templo. Fue una gran sacudida para haber sido solo un golpe.

-Nos están atacando –indico una morocha apareciendo por la puerta que era conocido por todos los presentas.

-Deska -murmuro Bolin desde donde estaba pero muy pocos los escucharon por la incógnita que había.

Otro golpe fue contra el templo y, nuevamente, causo una sacudida. Tenzin, Lin, Suyin, Jinora y Kai siguieron a Deska hacia abajo; mientras que Asami se había caído por el golpe. Bolin le tendió la mano pero ella no la acepto, sino que frunciendo el ceño se levanto sola para comenzar a correr. El maestro tierra suspiro y tomo de la mano a Opal para ir a la batalla.

Korra dejo un bolso de su tribu que tenia con ella y se giro para salir pero Mako se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –cuestiono con su típico tono.

-Estas recién recuperada, tienes que quedarte.

La morocha frunció el ceño.

-Soy el avatar, no puedo estar oculta –le contesto desafiante y luego suspiro- no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Mako se quedo perplejo mirando como ella se alejaba por el pasillo.

-No ha cambiado nada.

-Sigue siendo la misma de siempre –hablo Katara llamándole la atención- tuvo sus decaídas mientras no estábamos aquí, es bueno saber que… ahora esta mejor. Solo espero que no se salga de control.

El pelinegro iba a preguntar pero tuvo que guardar su pregunta por el grito que había escuchado era nada más ni nada menos que de Korra. Miro hacia ventana que se encontraba en la habitación, no era tan grande pero aun así podría pasar por ella. Se asomo y comenzó a correr, mientras todavía pensaba a que se refería Katara con su ultima frase.

-Esto no puede ser… -murmuro Suyin.

-¡Jinora! –exclamo Kai.

La castaña, que estaba peleando con uno de los traidores del clan metal, no se había percatado de lo que pasaba en su espalda. Al escuchar el grito de su amigo, Jinora se dio vuelta y una red la tiro rápidamente hacia atrás. Una vez que estaba contra la pared, la red comenzó a electrocutarla.

Kai se intento acercar a su lado pero le era imposible con todos los que se encontraban peleando. Por la cara de ambas hijas de Toph, el muchacho se había dado cuenta que habían sido traicionados por nada mas que el clan metal. No todos ellos, sino algunos pero eran quienes tenían mas relación con Suyin y Lin Beifong. Y, no estaban solos. Algunos miembros del loto rojo se hicieron presentes.

-Korra –la llamo el muchacho y cuando obtuvo la mirada del avatar le señaló hacia donde se encontraba Jinora ya que la muchacha estaba mas cerca que él.

La morocha asintió y comenzó a correr hacia allí. Mientras lo hacia, no le molestaba patear unos traseros en el camino. Se estaba sintiendo como antes, de esa manera que había extrañado desde que no podía mover las piernas. Se sentía viva.

Jinora no paraba de gritar mientras era electrocutada, hasta que corra corto la red con agua control. La castaña cayo rápidamente al suelo y su respiración era agitada.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Korra.

-Si… yo…

-Ve, Korra –indico Kai llegando al lado de su amiga.

La morocha asintió.

Korra la observó un poco más y luego se percato de la lucha que estaba pasando en su espalda. Al levantarse, noto que ya habían vencido a casi todos pero el número había disminuido, capaz alguno que otro se pudo escapar.

El joven Avatar vio a lo lejos al posible cerebro de este plan, la que había iniciado esta revolución en el clan del metal. Kuvira. La maestra tierra sonrío al ver como Korra se acercaba a ella y lo primero fue lanzar rocas, en forma de discos, consecutivamente hacia sus piernas. Al principio, la morocha las había evitado pero estaba oxidada aunque lo niegue y una la golpeo, cayendo.

-¡Korra! –grito Tenzin.

La morocha se levanto lentamente y de una manera rápida extendió su mano hacia atrás.

-Yo puedo –grito- yo puedo.

Y sin esperar una respuesta o mejor dicho que alguien le gritara que estaba loca, miró a Kuvira para lanzarle una gran bola de fuego.

-No puedo creer que ella sea la espía –hablo Suyin desde lejos viendo la pelea.

-Tenías dos espías, quien sabe cuantos mas –murmuro Opal a su lado.

Kuvira comenzó a correr para esquivar los ataques del avatar y de un segundo utilizo sus cables, lo que le salio bien porque agarro una de las manos de Korra. La morocha la tiro para acercarla y de esta manera atacarla, pero la maestra tierra electrocuto el cable.

Korra lanzo un ahogado grito al sentir como la electricidad corría por su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo, aun retorciéndose, y cuando intento pararse la golpearon con un disco de roca y así sucesivamente.

-¡Tenzin! –grito Katara a su hijo con esperanzas de que el pudiera ayudar a Korra, porque aunque ella no se dejara en sus condiciones no podía estar empleando una batalla.

Los gritos de Korra cesaron y ella abrió los ojos de golpe, iluminados completamente porque había entrado en estado avatar. Todas las peleas, que ocurrían, fueron detenidas por una gran ráfaga de viento. Korra atrajo a Kuvira y la tomo fuertemente con ambas manos para que tanto como se electrocutaran ambas. La maestra tierra no tuvo mucha alternativa y corto la descarga eléctrica. La morena la alejo provocando que se golpeara contra una de las paredes del templo y comenzó a tirarle bolas de fuego.

Ambas ya estaban en el piso, separadas y mirándose agitadas. Korra empezó a correr hacia ella pero paro de golpe y comenzó a retorcerse, mientras en sus ojos aquella luz titilaba. La muchacha llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y soltó un grito.

-¡Korra! –llamó Mako

Al escuchar su nombre se descontrolo tal como había pasado en aquella batalla con Zaheer. De su boca salio fuego de golpe, mientras que tiraba rocas al azar.

-Retirada –grito uno de los miembros del loto rojo al ver a la nave acercarse.

Kuvira aprovecho esa distracción y desplegó sus cables hasta la nave que se encontraba arriba de ellos. Pero, esto no paso desapercibido por Korra quien ya parecía más controlada. La muchacha se impulso con fuego para llegar a su lado pero no lo logro, porque de un segundo para el otro salió del estado Avatar, quedando inconciente en el aire.

-¡La tengo! ¡La tengo! –grito Bolin mientras corría para agarrar a su gran amiga.

Asami exclamo cuando vio que el maestro tierra iba a impedir la caída del avatar, sinceramente Bolin podía atraparla como calcular mal y que ella se golpee contra el suelo. Pero, para sorpresa de algunos, la tomo justo a tiempo impidiendo la caída.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Deska

-Nada –contestó Bolin nervioso y soltando a Korra, mientras abría ambos brazos en forma de justificativo.

Asami golpeó su frente con la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-A un lado –grito Mako mientras corría a todas las personas para pasar. Una vez que estuvo cerca de ella, empujo a su hermano y se agacho para tomar a Korra. La levanto lentamente y comenzó a caminar para dentro del templo.

-Solo esta inconciente ella… -hablo Katara pero fue cortada por el maestro.

-Lo que acaba de pasar no fue normal –indico Mako completamente molesto- no tuvieron que dejarla luchar, no ahora.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y el pelinegro miro a Korra con preocupación. Suspiró.

-La llevaré a una habitación –habló decidido- voy a cuidarla esta noche.

Nadie puso ofensa porque tampoco entendían que estaba pasando. Kai y Jinora estaban al costado del grupo, sentados en las escaleras de entrada mientras observaban todos.

-Será una larga noche –dijo Katara bajando la cabeza

-Me gustaría escuchar todo lo que paso en estos cinco meses, madre –dijo Tenzin acercándose a su lado mientras miraba como Kai ayudaba a caminar a Jinora.

Katara asintió.


	4. Chapter 4

_En la habitación abundaba el silencio y la oscuridad. Muy poca luz se hacía paso entre las cortinas y entraba desde la ventana, pero era suficiente. Korra se encontraba mirándose en el espejo que tenía justo enfrente. Era grande, viejo pero delicado aunque eso no le llamaba la atención a la joven Avatar._

_Bajó un poco la vista para mirarse completamente, notaba el gran cambio en su cuerpo que era sorprendente pero solo se había mirado por hacerlo, no tenía una verdadera razón su acción. Volvió a levantar la cabeza y abrió los ojos alarmada con el reflejo que vio en el espejo._

_-¡Zaheer! –gritó._

_Giró sobre si misma de una manera tosca. En los ojos de Korra se mostraba el temor notorio que ella tenía, todo su cuerpo lo mostraba, las manos tensas, piernas inmóviles, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Mientras que el maestro aire estaba de brazos cruzados mientras la miraba con una sonrisa serena en el rostro._

_-Tu… tu… -susurraba nerviosa._

_Korra extendió ambas manos al costado de su cuerpo. Sabía que se encontraban unos jarrones con agua a los extremos de la habitación pero aunque intentaba no lograba controlarla. Miro sus manos sin entender que ocurría. Gruño de golpe y respiro para luego extender el puño con furia, pero tampoco obtuvo fuego._

_Las ganas de gritar que tenía la morena eran infinitas, pero antes de que lo haga sintió como unas manos la empujaban hacia el espejo. Korra gritó al sentir como los pedazos del vidrio caían sobre ambos. Zaheer estaba con ambas manos presionando contra el cuello de la muchacha._

_-¿Qué… -pronunciaba gritando aunque le era imposible- ha…ces… aquí?_

_-Vine a terminar lo que empecé hace muchos años –explicó riendo._

_El maestro aire la acercó a él y rápidamente la tiró contra una de las paredes._

Mako se alarmó al escuchar los gritos. Corrió hasta la habitación en donde ella se encontraba. Básicamente en su trayecto por el pasillo había tirado todo pero no le preocupaba. Abrió la puerta y se quedó quieto, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar, pero al ver a Korra en ese estado entró.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura. La morena estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y cristalinos, respiraba entre cortado mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Korra –dijo el pelinegro.

Al escucharlo hablar, ella dirigió su mirada hacia él y en ese momento Mako notó lo débil que ella era. No la veía como los primeros días que la conoció, la muchacha fuerte, con carácter, que siempre decía lo que pensaba sin medir las consecuencias.

Korra comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas, y sintió como Mako la atrajo a su lado, para simplemente abrazarla.

El maestro fuego tomó aire y lo largo, estaba nervioso. No era la primera vez que Korra gritaba a la madrugada por sus pesadillas, pero nadie sabía de qué se trataban o que veía en ellas la muchacha.

-Vas a estar bien, Korra –susurro contra su oído- Te lo prometo.

Ella se separó un poco de el para que puedan mirarse.

-Zaheer… -dijo entre dientes y aun temblando- ¿El…

Mako frunció el ceño.

-¿Sobre él son tus pesadillas? –cuestiono. Al hacer esa pregunta notó como ella se tensaba por completo- Sé que no quieres hablar, pero quiero saber… lo necesito.

Ella asintió levemente y desvió su mirada hacia su otro costado. Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas, mientras lograba contenerse. Sintió como Mako intentaba correrla de la cama y lo miro sin entender su idea.

-Cuando murieron mis padres –comenzó a relatar el pelinegro- los primeros meses, mi hermano vivía con pesadillas. Constantemente, todas las noches, se despertaba gritando por ellos, ese dolor que le generaba haberlos perdido –colocó su mano sobre la de Korra y ella lo miró atenta- y, cuando le pasaba eso, yo hacía lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

Korra sonrió débilmente al ver que se había sentado a su lado.

-Y Bolin me contaba todos sus pesadillas, eran completamente distintas pero siempre terminaban igual –relato serio- con la muerte.

La morena bajo la mirada lentamente.

-No finjas, no conmigo. Tu no lo hacías y no puedo soportar que lo hagas…

-Yo… -murmuro Korra, pero no sabía que decir, no le salían las palabras de la boca. Tenía tantas ganas de decir miles de cosas pero a la vez solo quería gritar.

La joven Avatar apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mako. Aunque no era la primera vez que hacia este gesto con el muchacho, sintió un gran nerviosismo.

Mako sonrió.

-Entonces –susurro- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Korra? 

* * *

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, madre? –preguntó Tenzin a los gritos mientras caminaba por la habitación. Intentaba pensar una explicación lógica pero lo que acaba de contarles a todos no era legal, y era lo menos pensado.

-Los métodos de sanación no mejoraron en el primer mes –comenzó a relatar la maestra agua, ella se encontraba sentada en uno de los tantos sillones de la sala pero muy pocos estaban tan relajados como Katara. Ella los miró a todos, Kai y Jinora estaban enfrentados apoyados contra la pared mientras que Lin estaba tan nerviosa como el maestro aire.

-Continua –sentenció Tenzin y luego miro a su hija- será mejor de que se vayan, Jinora. Ya han escuchado suficiente y…

-Deja que se queden –intervino su madre.

-¡No te metas, madre! –Grito extendiendo los brazos completamente enojado- lo que hicieron en la tribu del norte no estuvo bien, todos queremos que Korra se mejore pero de esta manera ella simplemente saltó toda la parte de la curación.

-Tenzin, por favor.

-Lo siento Katara –habló Lin pensativa- pero esto no es correcto, no tuvieron que hacerlo, ninguna de las dos. Es ilegal y si alguien se llega enterar posiblemente irías a juicio por ello.

-¡Tienen que dejar esas sesiones! –habló el hijo menor de Aang.

-Papá… -susurraba Jinora.

-¡No sé cuánto tiempo es necesario que pase pero Korra se mejorara por si sola! Fue una decisión irresponsable y…

-¡Fue mí idea! –Exclamó Jinora de golpe, atrayendo la atención de todos en la habitación menos de Kai- ¿Por qué te piensas que Korra quiso irse luego de que se negó al principio?

-Jinora… -susurro Tenzin- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso… a ti?

-Hable bastante con la abuela sobre el tema, además es algo que la ley negó y considerando lo que paso hace poco con Amon –se encogió de hombros- la sangre control era la única opción.

-No lo es

Jinora suspiró

-Papá, seamos realistas. Korra se recuperó mucho más rápido gracias a eso, puede parecer una mala idea pero solo acelero el proceso.

-Eso no está bien –intervino Lin Beifong en la conversación- El avatar no tendría por qué saber esa técnica.

-Es el Avatar, tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo –comento Kai con una sonrisa de satisfacción- por eso casi pierde con Amon y Tarrlok.

Todos lo miraron intrigados.

-¿Qué? También robaba diarios –contesto encogiéndose de hombros- ella es el avatar, lo que le pase llega a todo el mundo.

-Y por eso no podía estar desaparecida tanto tiempo –completó la frase Jinora.

Tenzin y Lin compartieron una mirada rápida sin saber muy bien que decir, a pesar de todo ellos tenían razón.

-Pero esto no es lo que me preocupa –habló Katara logrando obtener la atención de todos- lo que le paso hoy a Korra no sé por qué sucedió... pero

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Comenzó a llamar una voz que provenía de la radio de comunicaciones- Soy el comandante Iroh.

El hijo menor de Aang miró a su madre y luego fue hasta el comunicador.

-Aquí el concejal Tenzin –contesto- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesitamos que vengan, es urgente –contesto rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? –cuestionó Lin llegando al lado de Tenzin.

-Hemos sido atacados… mi abuelo, esta en muy mal estado.

-Saldremos en cuanto podamos –comunico el maestro aire.

-Gracias. Y por favor –rogó- vengan rápido.

La habitación volvió a ser inundada por el silencio, todos se miraban sin decir alguna palabra si quiera. Katara se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta.

-Hay que irnos de inmediato –sentenció.

-Lin y yo arreglaremos todo, madre –dijo Tenzin- relájate y…

-¡No! –gritó la maestra agua completamente molesta- Zuko es uno de los pocos amigos que me quedan con vida –su voz se ponía cada vez más débil- y él me necesita. 

* * *

-En este tiempo me hizo bien estar en la tribu del agua.

-¿Entonces te sirvió alejarte?

-No, claro que no. Fueron duros estos meses –relataba Korra un poco más tranquila. Ella estaba sentada en su cama y justo al frente suyo se encontraba Mako mirándola atentamente. La morena soltó un suspiro- al principio fue pesadilla tras pesadilla, pero con el tiempo que iba recuperándome se iban yendo y podía pegar el ojo durante toda la noche…

Mako frunció el ceño.

-¿Sobre qué son tus pesadillas?

-¿Por qué te interesan tanto? –contestó ella con una pregunta mirándolo dudosa- ya te lo dije.

-Tiene que ser algo sumamente doloroso o impactante para que te atormente de esa forma, todo el tiempo, cada vez que intentas dormir… es algo que te perturba, un pensamiento constante.

Korra lo miró asombrada y suspiro. Odiaba cuando las personas tenían razón y la hacían pensar más y más. Algún día su cabeza explotaría por tantos pensamientos.

-Zaheer, el veneno, sentirme impotente en mi propio cuerpo –contestó ella de golpe- pero al menos esta muerto…

La joven Avatar había dicho esa frase con toda la seguridad del mundo pero, al ver la cara de Mako, el miedo la inundo de repente. Los ojos del maestro fuego ya no la miraban de una forma dudosa y expectante, sino que contenía dolor y pena.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo y yo no sé? –Preguntó ella de golpe- ¿Mako?

-Cálmate –susurro el y acerco su mano hasta la de ella- no lo sé… es solo una idea mía.

-Dímela.

-Korra…

-¡No hagas eso! –gritó ella con bronca- ¡No me trates así!

-¿Qué hice? –cuestionó sorprendido Mako.

-¡Actúas como si estuviera rota! ¡Como si no pudieran decirme nada porque me desmoronare! ¡Soy fuerte, soy el avatar! ¡Dímelo!

-¡Creo que Zaheer está vivo! –habló Mako de golpe.

Korra abrió los ojos al escuchar esa frase y con ambas manos se tapó el rostro. El maestro fuego al no tener respuesta durante unos segundos, y más conociéndola, se acerco a ella y se colocó justo a su lado.

-Kuvira, quien nos traiciono, había sido la encargada de matar a Zaheer en la prisión.

La morena levanto la mirada intrigada.

-Pensé que solo estaba preso, como antes.

Mako negó.

-Iban a matarlo en secreto, sin preguntarle a nadie… era un plan de Lin y Tenzin –murmuro- entonces Suyin le pidió a Kuvira, ella era como su mano derecha.

-Oh –fue lo único que salió de la boca de la muchacha en un leve susurro.

La habitación se silencio luego de eso, pero no era un silencio placentero como antes, sino que era incómodo y devastador.

-Y… -dijo Korra- ¿Qué hiciste estos meses?

Mako se quedo helado con la pregunta de ella, acababa de decirle que posiblemente el revolucionario que quería matarla y la enveneno, posiblemente estaba vivo y Korra se preocupaba por él. Estuvo apunto de replicarle que era tonto enfocarse en hablar en eso, porque serían meses sumamente aburridos y no tenía ánimos de recordarlos pero no lo hizo, porque no pudo. Korra lo miraba con sus ojos celestes fijos en él, observándolos atentamente. Una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de ella, eran sus ojos y ahora se sentía un bobo hipnotizado por ella.

El maestro fuego tosió nervioso y notó que Korra estaba colorada.

-Normales –se encogió de hombros- seguí trabajando con Lin, había mucha demanda de la policía porque hubo grandes robos pero todas cosas manejables…

-Me alegro –murmuro Korra sonriendo- ¿disfrutaste tus vacaciones de mí?

Mako la miro seriamente.

-No.

Korra borró su sonrisa. Ella lo había dicho en broma, sinceramente no sabía porque le había preguntado aquello pero en otro momento, Mako se hubiera reído con ella para evitar la tensión o incluso le diría que sí, que adoro estar sin su molestia constante para luego abrazarla. Pero no, el estaba siendo francamente sincero.

El pelinegro acarició su mejilla y ambos se miraron, por un segundo olvidando todo lo que estaba pasando. Mako se acercó a ella, y cuando estaban solo a centímetros Korra se alejó de él de una manera brusca.

Mako la miro dudoso por su reacción pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Korra simplemente se acerco hasta el borde de la cama y comenzó a ponerse sus botas sin mirarlo. Una vez que lo había hecho se paro y fue hasta la mesa que había en la habitación. Ahí, se colocó unas vendas a lo largo de ambos brazos.

El muchacho no dejaba de mirarla dudoso y a la vez enojado. En todo lo que llevaba de la noche, Mako había tenido recuerdos constantes de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos antes, intentando ser solo amigos, sus peleas constantes y siendo novios.

Korra se acercó hasta la puerta y al ver esto, Mako rápidamente se paro para frenarla, lo cual hizo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó tomándola del brazo y girándola para que ella lo vea, ese fue un gran error. Al hacerlo vio que ella tenia los ojos cristalinos y no se atrevía a mirarlo- Korra…

-Iré a entrenar, lo necesito.

Mako negó enojado.

-¿Después de lo que paso hoy? –Gritó- ¿estás loca?

-Déjame ir –murmuro ella entre regañadas intentando mover su brazo pero le era imposible, Mako la sostenía fuertemente.

-No iras a ningún lado –sentenció.

Mako sintió como el cuerpo de Korra se tensaba completamente y de un segundo al otro lo empujo de una manera bruta.

-No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer –gritó ella- ¿Quieres lo mejor para mí? ¡Entonces déjame tranquila! –y tras decir eso se fue dando un fuerte portazo. 

* * *

Asami llevó su mano hacia su boca para tapar un bostezo. La habían despertado para comunicarle que se irían a la nación del fuego, pero más precisamente para que repara una de las aeronaves porque no funcionaban. A su vez, tenía mucho beneficio saber acerca de motores y naves, pero no a las cinco de la mañana cuando solo quieres dormir después de un mal día.

La muchacha suspiro y comenzó a buscar las herramientas. Había conseguido algunas, pero no las mas esenciales como el taladro. Luego de pensar, durante mucho tiempo, se percató de que estaba en su habitación.

Resignada fue a buscarlas. Sonrió al no equivocarse, no tenía ganas de seguir buscándolas. Se acercó a la caja y cuando intentó levantarla no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

-Genial –susurró y llevó su mano a su hombro. En la batalla, había recibido un gran golpe en ese lugar que la había dejado prácticamente inmóvil. Todavía recordaba ese extraño sentimiento al no poder controlar su hombro ni ningún musculo del brazo derecho.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Asami se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien en su habitación, creía que estaba sola, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención era que fuera él. La muchacha se giró para verlo, notaba que como siempre el pelinegro tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No tienes que esforzarte de más, yo puedo –insistió.

-Está bien, Bolin –contestó seriamente la ojiverde.

El maestro tierra sonrió y avanzo para tomar la caja de herramientas. Estaba pesada pero no era nada descomunal. Ambos, en silencio fueron bajando las escaleras. Era común entre ellos casi ni hablar últimamente.

-¿No crees que ya me has tratado lo suficientemente raro? –pregunto Bolin frenándose justo delante de ella, provocando que se detenga.

-No –contesto Asami.

-Por favor –rogó el muchacho mirándola fijamente y de una manera triste- hablemos.

Asami lo miró fijamente. Por una parte quería hablar, necesitaba decir todo lo que pensaba por ese secreto que estaba guardando pero a la vez le parecía una pérdida de tiempo tener esta discusión cuando pasaban muchas cosas importantes. Pero, sabía que para ella, lo más importante era hablar con Bolin.

-Está bien.

-Excelente… veras –comenzó dudoso el maestro tierra, había pensado muchas veces que tenían que hablar pero nunca planeaba las mejores conversaciones- yo…

-Bolin –llamó una voz interrumpiéndolos.

-Desna –contestó él al instante.

-¿Sabes qué? –Murmuró Asami- siempre es lo mismo –tras decir eso se acercó a su lado y tomo la caja, dolorida para comenzar a caminar hacia afuera.

Bolin la miro indignado y confundido.

-¿Qué diablos le sucede? –murmuró.

-¿Dijiste algo?

El maestro tierra miro a aquella muchacha de la tribu agua y notó que aún le gustaba. Estos meses había hecho que la extrañe pero no era el mismo sentimiento que tenía hacia Opal o incluso Asami…

-Tengo que irme –habló decidido- Luego hablaremos, lo prometo, Desna querida.

Sin esperar respuesta de la morena, Bolin hecho a correr por el pasillo. A pesar de todo cuando llego a las escaleras, notó que Asami no estaba, posiblemente ya se encontraba en la aeronave. Iba a ir hasta ella pero unos gritos le llamaron a atención. Venían de la parte trasera del templo, la zona de entrenamiento.

Fue lentamente hasta ahí y se quedó observando a Korra como peleaba.

La muchacha estaba fuera de control, lanzando fuego hacia los muñecos que se encontraban a una distancia prudente.

Bolin bajó un poco para observar mejor y notó que Asami también estaba ahí, viéndola seriamente. No era que ella había llegado a la aeronave sino que escucho los gritos tal como él.

-¿Qué le sucede? –pregunto el pelinegro.

Asami lo miro seriamente.

-No lo sé, pero si yo tuviera poderes estaría como ella ahora –murmuro Asami.

Bolin la miro y bajo la mirada sin saber que decir. La muchacha lo siguió mirando pero luego volvió a prestarle atención a Korra.

La joven Avatar todavía no se había percatado de la presencia de ninguno de los dos. Estaba metida en su mundo, completamente aislada en los problemas que habitaban su cabeza.

_"Por mucho de que tu actitud me vuelve loco, también creo que eres fantástica"_

Korra goleó el suelo y comenzó a tirar discos hacia los obstáculos.

_"Suficiente. Tengo una misión que cumplir no puedo estar preocupado de ti todo el tiempo para que no cometas otro gran error"  
_  
Comenzó a correr mientras lanzaba látigos de agua.

_"Si. Supongo que sí."_

De una manera rápida salto y al caer con su pierna impulso una gran cantidad de aire que desplazo varios de los obstáculos.

_"Sé que debí hacerlo, pero no quería herirte una y otra vez."_

Korra frenó en seco y se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo. Sentía como sus lágrimas salían por sus mejillas y rápidamente las limpió de su rostro.

_"Siempre te amare, Korra"_

Gritó, extendiendo el puño y tirando una gran bola de fuego. 

* * *

_¿Qué les parece?_

¡POR DIOS! ¿VIERON EL TRAILER DEL LIBRO 4? MUCHAS EMOCIONES JUNTAS. Tres año, tantos cambios! TODOS CAMBIARON. Necesito que sea viernes. Aparece Toph. Necesito Kainora. Makorra. Para mi Suyin está del lado de Kuvira, por eso la decepción en el tráiler y también la de Opal. ¿Notaron los trajes de los maestros aires? ¡SON EXCELENTES! Amo el look de Korra, me gusta mucho. Ya quiero ver este libro. ¿Vieron a la hija de zuko? Wow.

Sé que hubo más emociones por el tráiler, pero le grite a mi hermano y li vimos juntos. (Ame la música)

Con respecto a la historia. ¿Les gusto?

Dos preguntas:

a) ¿Cómo llamarían a la hija de la hija de Zuko? Seria a la nieta de él y hermana de Iroh. ¿Honora? ¿Anthea? ¿Alguna idea?

b) Quiero subir otra historia de avatar Korra, no tendría que ver con el libro 4 ni con ninguno de los que están. Seria con sucesos míos mezclados con los que pasaron por ejemplo el loto rojo estaría. La pregunta era ¿si hago otra historia, la leerían?

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos los que comentan, sinceramente no hay nada mejor que obtener un comentario acerca de la historia. los leo y los tengo muy en cuenta. espero que estén todos satisfechos con el capitulo.  
¡Gracias por leer!

ESPEREMOS EL 3 CON ANSIASS.


	5. Chapter 5

Para ser casi las siete de la mañana, ya se podía percibir que sería un día esplendido por el hermoso cielo despejado, aunque esto no alegraba a prácticamente nadie. Hacia exactamente veinte minutos desde que Asami había terminado de reparar la aeronave y en el templo ocurría un gran descontrol por eso.

A pesar de que el grupo reducido ya estaba enterado que partirían hacia la Nación del Fuego, nunca se imaginaron que los despertarían a los gritos para ello. Por eso, ahora, todos preparaban su equipaje y comenzaban a despedirse de una manera rápida, hasta podría decirse que algunos saludos eran sin intención alguna de volver a verse.

Katara ya se encontraba a bordo, estaba sentada, nerviosa, esperando ansiosa llegar y ver el estado de Zuko. Ella había intentado comunicarse con el nieto de su amigo, o alguien que pueda comunicarle el estado en el cual se encontraba el ex señor del fuego pero nadie contestaba. Y esto, solo generaba más incertidumbre en la maestra agua, quien no dejaba de pensar que era algo sumamente terrible. Ella no estaba sola, sino que a su costado se encontraba Asami. La heredera y dueña de industrias futuro tenía el ceño fruncido mientras observaba por la ventanilla aunque no veía nada particular. Simplemente tenía la mirada en nada particular, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y problemas. La pelinegra suspiró y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa, había elegido cambiar su traje de siempre. Ahora llevaba una camisa bordo, una pollera negra y un saco corto del mismo color, le parecía justo y serio para presentarse ante el Señor del Fuego, aunque lo que Asami Sato quería era cambiar.

Ella no era la única con ese deseo, sino que en muchas cabezas estaba esa idea.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó una voz asustándola.

La no maestra se dio vuelta rápidamente y llevó la mano a su pecho para calmarse. Últimamente había estado nerviosa constantemente y cualquier cosa, hasta la más mínima, provocaba un miedo repentino.

Asami pestaño cuando observo a Bolin. Llevaba un traje de guerra, de batalla, con los colores del reino tierra. Era elegante y perfecto para luchar en cualquier momento. Le quedaba bastante bien e incluso lo hacía ver mucho más adulto.

-Por favor –llamó Bolin nuevamente atrayendo su atención. Cuando las miradas se cruzaron, el maestro tierra comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras que Asami se inclinaba con paso cortos hacia atrás. El muchacho no tardó mucho en quedar a su lado. –Hablemos.

La pelinegra tomó aire y no se inmuto, estaba rara no sabía qué hacer ni que sentía. Es tonto pensar que alguien no sabe cómo esta, si bien o mal, pero la verdad que es algo más común de lo que parece. Bolin llevó su mano hasta mejilla de Asami, y la acaricio lentamente.

Asami cerró los ojos con furia y, simplemente, lo empujo con ambos brazos.

_-¿Te piensas que voy a estar pendiente siempre te di?_ –gritó completamente enojada y se fue corriendo, antes de que las lágrimas cayeran.

Bolin largó un frustrante suspiro y sin más abandono la habitación.

Ambos, tanto él como Asami, habían estado completamente sumergidos en sus pensamientos ya que no se habían percatado de que estaba Katara en el momento de su pequeña discusión o mejor dicho encuentro. Siempre estaban solos, y ni siquiera de esta manera podían admitir lo que pasaba.

* * *

Jinora no podía sentirse peor, ni un poco más molesta. Entendía que todos estaban alterados, pero eso no los justificaba en ningún sentido. La maestra aire estaba apoyada contra la pared del templo y miraba, como todos estaban deslumbrados con los nuevos trajes de maestros aires. En este caso, su padre, Bumi, Opal y Kai eran el centro de la atención. Claro que sus hermanos estaban sumamente enojados porque todavía no tenían esa ropa para ellos, aunque ahora gritaban de alegría al ver cómo podían volar con ellos.

Esta idea había surgido en la joven maestra aire, quien se la contó a su padre y la acepto casi sin dudarlo. Fue algo que los sorprendió a los dos, ella no creía que Tenzin podía adoptar algo nuevo que no sea su cultura y él no tenía idea de que su hija podía idear un traje tan útil para maestros aires. No era por subestimarla, él sabía lo inteligente que era Jinora, pero esta vez lo había sorprendido.

-¡Auch! –se quejó Jinora atrayendo la atención de todos quienes voltearon a verla. La muchacha se había caído y Mako, quien la había empujado sin darse cuenta, la estaba ayudando.

-Lo siento, Jinora… -murmuró rascando su nuca nervioso- yo, perdona.

La castaña asintió levemente y luego volvió a su cara seria como antes, nada podría sacarle el mal humor que tenía hacia su familia. Sin decir algo más se encamino a paso rápido hasta la aeronave, la cual abordo sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-¿Qué le sucede? –cuestionó Kai con los brazos cruzados, mientras miraba hacia donde su amiga se había ido.

-No lo sé... –contesto Pema apenada.

-Adolescencia –indicó Meelo como si fuera más que obvio.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de eso? –pregunto su hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El hijo menor de Tenzin rio.

-Más que tu Ikki

Y, tras decir eso comenzaron los gritos por parte de ambos. Los adultos los miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que Tenzin explotaría en cualquier momento por lo colorado que estaba.

-Me gusta tu traje –indicó Lin acercándose al lado de Mako y una vez ahí, añadió- me alegra que te haya quedado.

-Gracias –contesto el maestro fuego mientras miraba para todos lados, extendiendo el cuello buscando ver más allá.

-No está aquí, pero ya es tarde –habló Lin atrayendo su atención.

-¡Tenzin! –Se escuchó como desde lejos llamaba Bolin- ¡Es urgente!

La mayoría estaban alarmados y no tardaron en ir rápidamente hacia la aeronave, mientras que la hija de Toph comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta del templo y una vez ahí grito- _¡Korra! _

La castaña no se inmuto al escuchar el grito de la jefa del departamento de policías, sino que simplemente siguió haciendo sus cosas. Terminó de guardar la ropa, todo a su tiempo y luego hizo una débil sonrisa satisfecha de lo que había hecho.

Se giró hacia su cama en donde tenía su conjunto listo para vestirse. Ahora, Korra seguía con una remera larga que había usado para dormir pero ni eso ni el conjunto de siempre le parecían apropiados para ver al señor del fuego.

La joven Avatar abrió rápidamente su bolso y comenzó a sacar ropa para vestirse. Korra nunca fue una persona que tardara con su imagen, pero hoy quería mostrar que ella había cambiado. Que el avatar estaba de vuelta y era más fuerte que nunca, pero para que todo el mundo lo crea, Korra tendría que parecerlo.

Una vez lista se miró en el espejo. Usaba una remera azul mucho más oscura que resaltaba toda su figura, mostrando lo flaca que estaba, era de un corte oriental y siempre le había gustado. Había optado por usar unas mangas largas y azules en ambos brazos, en vez que sus brazaletes de la tribu del agua. Su pantalón era de un azul marino y opaco. Korra se giró para observarse completamente y luego, una vez que aprobó su conjunto, se colocó su cinto que era característico de la tribu del agua por la tela que era del mismo tono que sus botas.

Korra se acercó más al espejo. Todavía no estaba satisfecha, había algo que le molestaba. Capaz era algo tan minúsculo o simplemente era todo.

Paso su mano por su cabello para atárselo. Ya se había hecho demasiado tarde. Luego de hacerse una cola de caballo, noto que sus mechones de adelante estaban extremadamente largos. Pero, no quería ir con el pelo largo ya que su melena castaña era un total descontrol. Ni siquiera se gastó en tomar el cepillo e intentar, sabía que no saldría bien. Así que agarro uno de los sables que se encontraban en la habitación, eran de decoración y muy antiguos.  
Korra recogió su cabello con ambas manos y, sin pensarlo más tiempo, se lo cortó.

* * *

Lo único y principal que se había dado cuenta Kai era que apenas aparecieron por la aeronave, ella se fue. El muchacho estaba intrigado por el comportamiento de Jinora, porque ayer habían estado tan bien y ahora parecía otra persona molesta e irritada.

El maestro aire camino por el pasillo hasta que se topó con una puerta abierta, en donde en su interior estaba Jinora. Entró y dejó en la entrada su bolso. Al verlo la muchacha se quedó quieta, pero no tardo en levantarse de su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono Kai sorprendido por la reacción.

Jinora comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación, pero el muchacho la agarró del brazo y la tiro para que quede a su lado. En el momento que ella estaba junto a él, Kai la abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Jinora.

La muchacha se quedó petrificada cuando escucho como Kai era el primero en saludarla. Ya no había tenido esperanzas de recibir un saludo cuando nadie en su familia se percató de que día era, menos esperaba de otro. Pero, lo que no se había dado cuenta en ese momento Jinora era que Kai no era simplemente alguien más, valía mucho para ella. El moreno en solo meses se había vuelto incondicional para Jinora.

-Nadie se acordó de mi –susurro triste.

Kai la apretó mucho más contra su pecho, quería que se sienta segura y protegida… eso era lo que lograba.

-No te salude antes porque quería darte un regalo más tarde –explico el muchacho.

Se separaron un poco. Ambos se miraban y no podían evitar sonreír. Era la primera vez que estaban tan juntos y ninguno estaba nervioso. El corazón de Jinora latía a mil, ella sabía lo que quería que pase con Kai.

-Te quiero –dijo Jinora- más que a nadie.

Kai acaricio lentamente la mejilla de la muchacha y luego rompió esa distancia besándola. Jinora coloco ambos brazos alrededor de la nuca del moreno para pegar más el cuerpo de ambos, mientras que él la tenía agarrada de la cintura. Era el primer beso de ambos, pero en ese gesto estaban diciendo más que mil palabras, muchos sentimientos juntos.

-Yo también te quiero –murmuro Kai contra los labios de Jinora.

Ambos sonrieron.

Kai negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo, y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso. De pronto exclamó, feliz. Sacó un envoltorio cuadrado y chico. Se encamino hasta Jinora y le extendió su regalo.

-Gracias –indicó ella con una sonrisa.

Al quitar el papel se percató que era un libro, pero no cualquiera. Tenía escritas a mano, por su abuela, todas las historias que habían vivido para salvar al mundo de la Nación del Fuego.

-¡Kai! –Exclamó feliz- ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? ¡Es un manuscrito invaluable!

El moreno se rasco la nuca nerviosa.

-Lo tenían la familia con los que vivía antes, solo había un original y ellos lo compraron en la subasta de beneficencia.

-Es perfecto –murmuró Jinora mientras lo seguía observando con los ojos bien abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

-Sabía que me iba a servir algún día –indicó Kai satisfecho.

Jinora lo miro con una sonrisa y comenzó a reír. Iba a decirle algo pero el ruido de un golpe contra una mesa la sobresalto. Ambos muchachos se miraron y se encaminaron, juntos, hasta la habitación central del areonave en donde se encontraban todos.

-¡Hay que pensar algo, Tenzin! –Gritó completamente enojada Lin

-¡Tenemos que ir a la nación del fuego! –intervino Katara desde la esquina de la habitación.

Mako se acercó a mirar un mapa con las ciudades del reino tierra.

-Hay que evitar que Kuvira siga tomando territorio –comentó el maestro fuego volteándose a todos- un grupo ira allí.

-¿Quiénes?

Kai colocó su mano en el hombro de Jinora y ella sonrió. Ambos habían tenido la misma idea.

-Nosotros iremos –intervino la castaña en la conversación.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –respondió rápidamente Tenzin.

-Podríamos ir mi hermano y yo –indicó Desna señalando a Eska que estaba a su lado.

Jinora negó con la cabeza.

-Es la mejor opción que tenemos –comenzó a explicar la muchacha- somos cinco maestro aire, es lo más justo que nos vayamos nosotros.

Lin se quedó pensando seriamente como todos en la habitación, aunque a los adolescentes les había convencido la idea no querían opinar al menos no hasta no escuchar la respuesta del hijo de Aang.

-Creo que…

-Iremos de todas maneras papá –lo cortó Jinora decidida- podemos con esto.

-Tienen razón –dijo Korra apareciendo en la habitación y causando varias miradas- Lo más justo es que vayan ellos.

-Tu cabello –murmuro Asami observando el cambio radical de su amiga

-¿Qué tiene? –pregunto el Avatar.

-Me gusta –murmuro Mako

Korra lo miro, no olvido todo el dolor que le había provocado la noche anterior. A pesar de que el maestro fuego había ido con las mejores intenciones, había generado varios sentimientos en la morena.

-Gracias –contesto secamente. Luego se giró para mirar a Jinora y Kai, les sonrió levemente y añadió- Vayan a buscar al bisonte.

Ambos asintieron y desaparecieron por el pasillo. Aunque casi nadie lo noto excepto Korra, _Jinora y Kai iban tomados de las manos. _

* * *

Hacía casi media hora desde que habían llegado a la Nacion del Fuego. Ahora, Katara ya estaba siendo guiada a la habitación de Zuko para poder ayudarlo. En cuanto a los recién llegados, ellos se encaminaban hacia el trono.

La puerta era alta, enorme y antigua. Los decorativos con llamas quedaban excelentes y era algo que llamaba la atención apenas entrabas en la habitación.

-Su majestad –exclamaron Korra y Tenzin mientras saludaban con un gesto con las manos, como estaban haciendo los demás. Todos se quedaron agachados, con un puño sobre la mano extendida esperando a que el señor del fuego comente algo pero en vez de eso comenzó a reír.

-Honora, mi nombre es Honora. No es necesaria tanta formalidad, por favor –habló la mujer. No tenía un gran parecido a Suko, salvo sus ojos. Ese mismo tono ámbar, que se encontraba escondido entre los anteojos de la mujer. Ella se paró, mientras les sonreía añadió- Gracias por venir de una manera rápida y eficiente.

-No agradezca –contesto Lin Beifong- pero si le parece podríamos hablar que paso en ese ataque la noche anterior Honora.

-Claro –indico rápidamente- pero después de almorzar, me imagino que deben estar hambrientos.

-¡No se da una idea! –gritó Bolin y luego se tapó rápidamente la boca al ver que nadie tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sino que lo miraban con desaprobación.

-Les presentare a mis hijos, ellos los guiaran al comedor –habló Honora.

Al lado del trono del señor del fuego había otros dos más pequeños. De ahí se levantaron dos figuras y avanzaron hasta quedar adelante, haciendo que la luz no les tape su rostro. Algunos de los recién llegados ni se habían percatado de que ellos se encontraban presentes.

-Mi hijo mayor Iroh, general que comanda a la Primera División de las Fuerzas Unidas –presento- aunque por lo que tengo entendido ya se conocen.

-Él fue de mucha ayuda en mi lucha contra Amon –asintió Korra.

Honora sonrió.

-Y ella es mi hija –indicó señalando hacia su derecha.

La muchacha sonrió. Su cabello no era como el de su madre ni su hermano, sino que el de ella era un tono castaño y tenía unos hermosos ojos ámbar.

-Soy Kaya.

-Los llevaremos al comedor –comento Iroh mirando a su hermana, quien asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-Adelántense, yo iré a hablar con mis generales.

La habitación quedo casi vacía, salvo por dos personas. Honora, el Señor del Fuego, bajo lentamente del trono y se sorprendió a ver quién la esperaba. Bumi estaba parado enfrente de ella con una mirada extraña.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Esa sonrisa en el rostro de la hija de Zuko desapareció y se puso tensa.

-Bien, vamos.

* * *

¿Qué piensan? Comenten lo que opinen, me gusta saber que piensan


	6. Chapter 6

Estaban todos callados mientras caminaban hacia el comedor. Los pasillos eran largos y aparentaban ser eternos, aunque se disfrutaban por las buenas decoraciones que tenía el palacio.

Una vez que llegaron, ambos hermanos los dejaron pasar e hicieron una sonrisa tan falsa como la idea de que un limonero de manzanas. Y luego de eso, tanto Kaya como Iroh desaparecieron por una de las puertas.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Opal quien estaba agarrada del brazo de Bolin

-No lo sé –contestó su novio encogiéndose de hombros- Podríamos ir a recorrer el palacio.

-Por favor no –fue la respuesta seca Mako mientras miraba a su hermano- nos acaban de dejar aquí para agasajarnos y no puedes simplemente irte.

Bolin asintió de mala cara.

-Solo les importa Korra –explicó el maestro tierra- yo creo que no se darán cuenta de que no estamos… además, Pabu puede cubrirnos y… -se quedó callado y comenzó a mirar para todos lados completamente desesperado- ¿¡Donde esta Pabu!? ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

Todos observaron a Bolin que como un torbellino, recorría rápidamente la habitación; para luego desaparecer por el pasillo por el cual había venido, mientras gritaba el nombre de su peludo amigo.

-¿No recuerda que se quedó en el templo Aire? –cuestiono Asami mientras hacia una mueca con los labios.

-Seguramente Bolin tiene muchas cosas en que pensar. – contestó Opal mientras la miraba con una cara de pocos amigos, lo cual fue percibido por todos los presentes

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Korra prestando atención a la conversación.

Pero la maestra aire simplemente negó y se acercó hasta la mesa, para sentarse en el cómodo cojín amarillo. Opal largo un chillido y se puso de pie de golpe, para luego salir de la habitación con ambos puños cerrados. Estaba enojada, molesta y eso se podía notar desde la distancia. Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos era esa actitud irritada en Opal ya que ella no era una persona que se enojaba fácilmente, tenía que ser algo grave y eso mismo era lo que preocupaba a su Madre, Su, quien compartió una mirada rápida con su hermana.

-Es común de la familia ese carácter –murmuro Lin

-Ni me digas… -murmuro el avatar pero al no obtener respuesta por parte de sus amigos se giró para mirarlos pero ya no había nadie más cerca de ella. La morena frunció el ceño- Genial.

Korra se asomó por el pasillo, esperando ver a alguno de ellos pero ese no fue el caso. Iba a ir a sentarse pero una risa la detuvo. Asomo la cabeza y notó como la voz de Mako provenía desde la parte derecha. Se podía escuchar como el maestro fuego hablaba, alegremente con alguien. Korra se sorprendió y luego se fue acercando poco a poco hasta el final del corredor derecho.

Mako se encontraba observando los cuadros de los maestros fuegos mientras que, a su lado, estaba Kaya. La hija de Honora tenía una sonrisa peculiar en su rostro mientras observaba al recién llegado.

-¿Y porque tienen un retrato de Azula? –cuestiono Mako intrigado mientras miraba atentamente a la muchacha pintada, que parecía de unos años menor a él en el cuadro.

-¿Hay algún problema? –contesto con una pregunta rápidamente.

-No, bueno sí. Digo… -comenzó a rascarse la nuca por el nerviosismo ante la mirada de la muchacha. Y luego, simplemente añadió- pensé que estaba en prisión.

Kaya asintió.

-Ella está en una de las prisiones más importantes, a la salida de la isla entre unas montañas. Tanto Azula como mi bisabuelo fueron unos asesinos incontrolables, sin decir que estaban a favor de toda la guerra por la obtención de poder.

Korra escuchaba atentamente todo el relato, mientras se apoyaba sobre una columna.

-¿Y porque recordarla?

La castaña sonrió.

-Es bueno saber cómo fue la historia completa de mi familia –explicó- me parece que mi madre hace bien en tener un cuadro de ella, considerando que a pesar de todo no podemos borrar el pasado. Creo que es una manera de tener toda la historia de la Nacion del Fuego presente, ya que no la podemos cambiar.

Mako sonrió ante toda la explicación por parte de Kaya para luego dirigir su mirada al cuadro de Zuko.

-¿Y tu abuelo como se encuentra? –no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Mucho mejor gracias a Katara –contesto de una manera natural- pero eso es lo que me dijeron, yo todavía quiero verlo.

-¿Entonces dónde han ido tu hermano y tu apenas nos abandonaron?

Kaya se sorprendió pero rápidamente borro esa expresión de su rostro.

-Eso no es de tu interés –respondió secamente.

Mako iba a replicar pero escucho otra voz en la sala primero.

-¡Korra! –exclamo el general Iroh- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La morena sonrió de una manera tonta mientras intentaba contener sus ganas de correr, porque desde luego Kaya y Mako se habían percatado de su presencia y eso solo hacia todo más incómodo.

-Si… -intervino Mako mientras se acercaba- Tenían que quedarse en la sala.

Korra pestaño varias veces ante el grito del muchacho.

-¿Disculpa? ¡Tú eres uno de nosotros y estas aquí! Yo no tengo porque esperarlos sentados a todos.

-¡Eres el avatar!

Korra rio.

-Eso lo sé. Gracias por la información de todos modos, Mako.

-¡Eres increíble! –gritó completamente enojado.

Pero Korra solo siguió caminando a paso firme mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la sala, ignorando a los pasos que venían de atrás. De una manera rápida logró llegar hasta la habitación y se percató de que no había nadie.

-Veo que nadie te hace caso, Mako –murmuro Kaya mientras avanzaba en la habitación seguida por su hermano y el muchacho nombrado quien solo había gruñido ante el comentario.

-Yo les dije que podían irse, hermanita –intervino Iroh llevándose todas las miradas- Es que mamá casi me hecho de su oficina por lo cual pospusimos la comida.

-¿Estaba de reunión? –Pregunto la castaña

-Hablaba con Bumi.

Kaya frunció el ceño.

-Excelente –respondió de muy mala gana.

-Es el hijo del avatar Aang y Katara, es…

-Se quién es, Iroh.

Tanto Korra como Mako compartieron una mirada rápida al notar la tensión en el aire. Incluso podían notar esas miradas extrañas que compartían ambos hermanos.

-Podríamos recorrer el palacio –murmuro Mako.

-Quiero entrenar –intervino el avatar mientras hacía sonar sus dedos.

-Es una grandiosa idea –añadió Kaya mientras sonreía con malicia.

Korra sospecho de la gran seguridad de la futura señor del fuego pero solo sonrió.

-Vamos –dijo

Iroh noto como ambas muchachas salían de la habitación tirándose chispas con la mirada. _Simplemente suspiro, no sabía quién iba a ganar exactamente pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no sería bueno._

-¿Sabes dónde esta Bolin? –pregunto Mako desconcertándolo.

* * *

El maestro tierra simplemente estaba abatido. Ya no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera que quería. Antes estaba en una completa pelea interna intentando ver que era lo mejor, y que lo peor pero se había dado cuenta que esa incógnita era difícil porque de todas maneras perdía alguien. Por un lado estaba Asami, la muchacha que lograba provocarle cosas nuevas pero también estaba Opal, su novia, quien era muy importante para él.

Bolin bufo y simplemente cerró los ojos, para apoyar su cabeza contra la pared.

-Me costó encontrarte –murmuro una voz atrás suyo.

El muchacho simplemente se dio vuelta con un salto al notar que era nada más que Asami.

-Recorrí el palacio, no me escondía de nadie –explicó intentando sonar tranquilo.

-Te creo.

Se quedaron mirándose unos minutos.

-Asami… -habló por fin el muchacho.

La pelinegra lo miro y entonces recordó, esa vez cuando el maestro tierra le había dicho que le gustaba. _"Eres distinta a las demás, debería verte como mi amiga pero ahora estoy confundió. Me gustas"_

-Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo

-Quiero que hablemos –sentencio ella- yo, tampoco sé muy bien lo que pasa pero ya viví esta situación y no quiero salir perdiendo.

-No todos tienen suerte en el amor

Asami rio de mala gana.

-Pues yo no la tengo en nada.

Bolin miro como la muchacha le sostenía la mirada firmemente. Ambos se observaban con detenimiento, como si tuvieran miedo de hacer algo o simplemente estuviera mal. Asami se acercó más a su lado y Bolin colocó su mano en la mejilla de la pelinegra, para acariciarla con delicadeza.

De un segundo a otro esa distancia había sido cortada por ambos, en un intento apresurado por besar los labios del otro. Bolin la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más, mientras que ella colocaba ambos manos sobre su cuello.

Pero ese sentimiento de euforia del principio fue desapareciendo, dejándolos desconcertados. Dejaron de besarse pero seguían tan juntos como antes. Bolin abrió un poco la boca para decir algo pero no sabía que.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Chilló una voz haciendo que se separen rápidamente

Bolin abrió mucho los ojos al ver que Opal estaba enfrente de ellos, devastada, mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejilla desconsoladamente.

-No es lo que parece… -intento explicar Bolin

La maestra aire soltó una risa irónica y totalmente forzada.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¡Hace una semana que te notaba raro pero nunca pensé que pasaría esto! –estaba congojada, no podía seguir hablando del dolor que sentía. Tomo un poco de aire y añadió- y vengo aquí… para estar contigo, hablar y… y pensar que lo que imaginaba era mentira pero… pero

-Opal –murmuró acercándose un poco a ella.

-¡Te besabas con otra! –Chilló dolorida- Eras mi novio, Bolin. ¡Mi novio! No puedo creer que me engañaras, hubieras venido a hablar conmigo… yo… no lo sé…

La muchacha se tapó ambos ojos con las manos mientras las lágrimas caían incontrolables por sus mejillas. Estaba totalmente roja de la furia, además de que le costaba respirar por su presión en el pecho.

-Opal… -habló Asami- lo siento yo… te entiendo y

-¿Qué? –Gritó la morena mientras la miraba con un dolor inigualable- ¡Si entendieras como estoy no hubieras hecho esto, Asami! ¡Ninguno de los dos! ¡Se rieron de mí! –Miró a Bolin- No podre perdonarte esto. No, no lo hare –decia negando con la cabeza-

-De verdad lo siento… esto no volverá a suceder…

-¿Te piensas que soy estúpida? ¿Pensaban eso de mí?

Ambos negaron en silencio.

-Pues así me siento, notaba sus miradas pero pensé que solo lo imaginaba… -rio triste- yo confiaba en ti Bolin, no pensé que ibas a hacer esto. Se nota que no te conocía –suspiro- te odio y no te quiero en mi vida –pidió- solo aléjate.

Bolin sentía como las manos le temblaban y se sentía la persona más idiota del mundo. Solo tenía ojos para Opal, quien lo odiaba con toda la razón del mundo y por esto, el maestro tierra quería desaparecer del planeta. Verla llorar le partía el alma, más al saber que era toda su culpa.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo? –fue lo único que puedo preguntar con miedo, mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

-¿Y tú qué crees? –chillo Opal con la voz completamente acongojada y soltó un grito de frustración- ¡Confié en ti!

-¡Por favor! No… -rogó

-¡Todos estos meses fueron una mentira! ¡No puedo creerlo! –Tomó una bocanada de aire y los miro intentando controlarse- no sé qué hago aquí, yo… sobro. Si. Me voy

Opal se giró y comenzó a caminar mientras se limpiaba los ojos. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no lloraba de esta manera, quería salir y gritar con toda su fuerza. El dolor era muy grande. Se sentía completamente traicionada… y lo peor de todo era que lo había visto. Vio como Bolin y Asami se besaban.

-¡Espera! ¡Por favor Opal! –Escuchó un grito a lo lejos- ¡Déjame explicarte!

-¡Aléjate! –chilló ella mientras aumentaba el paso hasta llegar al punto de correr. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer como cataratas. No quería que la vean débil pero era inevitable tenía que largar todo ese odio contenido.

Bolin la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo. Al instante la giro para tomarla fuertemente. Opal simplemente chilló de dolor y sorpresa.

-Déjame… -rogaba la muchacha- por… favor…

-Necesitamos hablar, Opal

La muchacha cerró fuertemente los ojos e hizo fuerza para soltarse del agarre del muchacho.

-¡Déjame tranquila! –gritó con toda su furia para luego lanzar un puño con aire lo que hizo alejar a Bolin a gran velocidad, atravesando una pared.

El maestro tierra se levantó desconcertado por lo que había hecho, le dolía un poco la espalda pero sabía que se lo merecía.

Noto una exclamación y volteo para darse cuenta de que en la habitación estaban nada más ni nada menos que la familia Beifong y Tenzin, junto a unos comandantes de guerra. Bolin iba a decir algo pero fue lanzado nuevamente contra una pared y esta vez tenia a Opal tomándolo de las mangas de su traje.

-No te acerques a mí –gritó de una manera dura y fría, sus ojos verdes estaban totalmente apagados. La maestra aire suspiro- ¡Déjame sola! ¡No quiero verte!

Y tras decir eso, soltó el agarre que tenía sobre Bolin quien cayó de una manera brusca contra el suelo.

-Te amo –exclamó fuertemente y la tomó de las manos- Más que a nadie.

Opal rompió la distancia que había entre ambos y le pego un fuerte cachetazo.

_-Estas muerto para mí_ –murmuro llorando.

-Opal…

La morena simplemente salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Su completamente preocupada y a la vez molesta.

Tenzin suspiro.

-Parece que es de familia esa reacción –comento mirando a su antigua novia Lin Beifong.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo –contesto la jefa del departamento de policías.

* * *

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Kai mientras miraba a Jinora, quien tenía una mirada ausente.

El moreno se paró, ya que estaba al lado de Oogi mientras la muchacha meditaba un poco más alejada de ellos. Lentamente fue hasta la castaña y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué va mal? –cuestiono reconociendo la preocupación en su mirada.

-No lo sé… pero siento una perturbación en los espíritus.

Kai simplemente la observó por unos minutos más y luego sonrió levemente. Jinora dirigió su mirada hasta el, e iba a responder su sonrisa pero simplemente grito completamente horrorizada.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó tirando al muchacho hacia el costado.

El moreno estaba aterrado y no tardo en ponerse de pie para ver que estaba pasando. Noto que la preocupación de Jinora había sido una roca hirviendo que les habían tirado desde lo lejos. Kai miró atentamente y reconoció a esos hombres.

-Trabajan para Kuvira –avisó.

Jinora asintió captando el mensaje. Se paró y pudo notar la gran cantidad de soldados que eran y las enormes maquinas que tenían.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! –indicó la nieta de Aang.

Comenzaron a correr hasta el bisonte pero los soldados comenzaron a tirarle fuego a este.

-¡Déjenlo! –gritó para luego tirar con la pierna una gran cantidad de aire hasta ellos.

Pero era tarde. Oggi aterrado se había alejado volando, tenía un terror al fuego y nadie podía culparlo. Se notaba como esos hombres lo habían hecho apropósito, seguramente conocían esa información.

Kai gruño de la culpa que tenía y rápidamente se acercó a Jinora para tomarla de la mano. Ambos fueron hasta los árboles y comenzaron a correr para alejarse de ellos pero más precisamente buscaban a Oogi.

-Debe estar muy asustado –grito Jinora de una manera triste y preocupada.

-Lo sé.

Los arboles comenzaron a separarse, haciéndolos más visibles para aquellos que los perseguían. Un muro de roca impidió que siguieran avanzando y comenzaron a correr hacia la derecha, intentando perderse pero ya sabían que sería imposible.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Kai mientras era arrojado lejos por una roca.

Jinora volteo rápidamente y tiro una gran cantidad de aire para correrlos, separándolos de esta manera en dos grupos. Kai se levantó de un salto mientras soltaba todo el aire que podía para alejarlos de ellos dos.

La maestra aire inclino su pierna hacia atrás, para tomar impulso, y golpeo a un soldado con ella. Y con la otra inclinada la empujo para tirar una gran cantidad de aire.

Kai, mientras tanto, buscaba sacarse de encima a uno de ellos. Un maestro tierra que lo veía conocido pero no sabía exactamente de dónde. Comenzó a correr, sabiendo que lo seguía, y trepó el árbol de una manera rápida para luego dar una vuelta y quedar justo atrás del soldado. Una vez allí, lo empujo fuertemente con una gran ráfaga de viento.

El moreno sonrió satisfecho y miro a Jinora para ir hasta ella. Empezó a avanzar atento mirando cómo ayudarla por lo que no estaba atento a su alrededor, y un gran disco de roca lo impacto de lleno contra su espalda.

Jinora se asustó al escuchar el grito de Kai y se acercó hasta el para ver cómo se encontraba.

-Es la nieta del Avatar Aang –explicó uno de los soldados- hay que llevarla a Kuvira.

La castaña lo golpeo con una oleada de aire que lo hizo impactarse contra un árbol. Jinora comenzó a hacer eso para sacarlos de su lado.

-Jinora –la llamó Kai.

La maestra aire se dio vuelta para mirarlo, el muchacho le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto. Kai se puso de pie para volver a la lucha.

Jinora se dio vuelta para seguir peleando pero un rayo la sorprendió, impactándole en el pecho. El poder que este tenía la dejo tirada mucho más atrás de donde se encontraba. Kai estaba inmóvil viendo como la muchacha se removía en el suelo, por la electricidad que la recorría.

La nieta de Aang chillaba cada vez más fuerte y eso devastaba al pobre de Kai quien no podía moverse de su lugar por el impacto que tenía. Sintió como lo golpeaban en la pierna y eso lo hizo reaccionar. Corrio torpemente hasta donde se encontraba Jinora. Al acercarse a ella, la corrió un poco para verla y noto las lágrimas descontroladas que caían por su mejilla. Los gritos no cesaban, cada vez eran más intensos como el dolor. Kai corrió las manos de la muchacha y miro la sangre que salía desde ahí.

Kai se levantó y de una manera ágil y rápida levanto una tormenta de arena. Utilizo eso para escapar. Tomo con ambos brazos a Jinora y comenzó a correr hacia el lado opuesto rogando de que no lo encuentren.

Luego de cada paso que daba, miraba a Jinora. La muchacha sufría, chillaba del dolor que sentía.

-Todo estará bien –intento calmarla el castaño.

Ella negó cerrando los ojos.

-¡No hagas eso! –Susurró- por favor, háblame. No me dejes

Jinora comenzó a llorar pero intento cumplir el pedido de Kai.

-Yo... estoy feliz de haberte conocido… -tosió y comenzó a escupir sangre-

Kai ante el nerviosismo, freno y la bajo, apoyando su espalda contra el árbol.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Te quiero –hablo Jinora levemente- lamento… que la misión salga mal…

El moreno apretó los ojos por la bronca que sentía.

-¡No digas eso!

Jinora se inclinó, como pudo, hasta él y lo beso levemente en los labios. Luego se alejó y volvió a toser, colocando su mano sobre el pecho. Respiraba levemente.

-¡No te vayas! –gritó llorando Kai- ¡Sos lo único que tengo, Jinora! ¡No me dejes!

La castaña soltó unas lágrimas.

-¡Ahí están!

Los soldados los encontraron. Uno de ellos tiro una cantidad de discos de rocas contra ellos, lo cual los hizo alejarse cada vez más de donde estaban. Ambos se encontraban lejos y distantes. Kai levanto la mirada y noto como el maestro fuego se acercaba hasta Jinora.

-¡Alejate de ella! –grito con la intención de pararse pero fue sostenido por dos soldados.

El hombre la tomo con ambas manos y la cargo hasta la punta de la montaña, donde marcaba el final y una enorme caída.

-Saluda a tu abuelo por mí –indico el hombre con una sonrisa mientras la soltaba.

-¡No! –Kai gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas caían y no podía controlarlas. Uno de los soldados disminuyo la fuerza que ejercía sobre él y de esta manera Kai se soltó de su agarre para luego golpear al otro.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se tiro, para alcanzar a Jinora. Con su poder del aire, su traje se abrió permitiéndole alcanzar a Jinora. El impacto fue duro, ya que era mucho peso para simplemente una tela. Kai cayó de cabeza contra el suelo. Intento levantarse pero no podía, simplemente le costaba. Miro a Jinora, quien estaba acostada a su costado quieta, paralizada. Intento arrastrarse hasta ella pero le fue imposible. Simplemente se desmayó.

Kai abrió los ojos completamente exaltado. Respiraba entre cortado mientras miraba hacia todos lados para poder deducir donde estaba. Parecía una dirigible cosa que lo alarmo ya que podía estar preso por Kuvira. Rápidamente el pensamiento de Jinora paso por su mente y el miedo lo devasto.

Se levantó, dolorido y chillando.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –exclamo una mujer, que entraba junto a un guardia.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde está Jinora?

Ambos se miraron y se quedaron callados.

-¡Respóndanme!

Nadie decía nada y el miedo lo vencía cada vez más. Kai comenzó a caminar en la habitación, nervioso. Golpeo la pared y se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

-¡No es cierto! ¿Dónde está? –Gritó

-Ella murió. Cuando llegamos ya estaba muerta, lo siento chico.

Kai cayó contra el piso por la noticia que había recibido. No dejaba de temblar mientras lloraba por la pérdida de Jinora. Una de las mejores personas que había conocido, quien le permitió ver las cosas de otra manera. Ella era lo que más quería y ahora no estaba.

_El la había perdido._

_Y no podía sentirse peor por ello._

_Intento salvarla._

_Pero no lo consiguió._

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios y por todos aquellos que leen la historia. Al fin soy libre de los deberes y podre escribir ) Ojala les haya gustado! O mejor dicho "Ojala no me odien por el dolor de los personajes"

¿Qué les parecio? Comenten!


End file.
